


You Were Right

by fandomfiend



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Alone, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfiend/pseuds/fandomfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think that "Alone" should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

“Beth!” Daryl shouted as the car drove away.

As the taillights faded into the distance, his heart sank. Over the past few weeks, Beth had shown him how to hope. For the first time in his life, he could see the silver lining. There was no way he’d let anyone take that away from him. He would get her back, no matter what.

A rustling from the trees to his right broke Daryl out of his reverie. Raising his crossbow and pivoting right in one smooth motion, he prepared to shoot one of the walkers that must have made it out of the house.

“Daryl?” Beth whispered, walking out of the tree line. “Didn’t mean to startle, ya. It’s just, I was hidin’ from those men who, I guess, released the walkers and-”

Beth was cut short as Daryl, crossbow forgotten on the ground, surged forward and embraced her. Beth immediately returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was so small and fragile and warm. This hug was different than the one they’d shared at the cabin, though, because Daryl returned this one. In that moment, he had seen the darkness his life would be without Beth. After all of their time together, he couldn’t live in that world anymore.

This reminded him of what she’d said in the cabin, the night he’d truly seen the world through her eyes, that brilliance and light.

“ _You’re gonna miss me so bad when I’m gone Daryl Dixon.”_

Burying his head in her hair, he hoarsely whispered, “You were right.”

She pulled back, smiling, “Well, I usually am, but you’re gonna have to be specific, ‘else I won’t know which time you mean.”

Her smile faded a bit as she took in his expression. He looked shaken, and it wasn’t because of the walkers. Daryl could take on an entire herd of walkers, without batting an eye. This was something else.

“I thought they’d taken you, those men in that car. I thought they’d taken you away and that I was never gonna see you again,” Daryl shouted, brokenly.

Turning away from Beth, he whispered, “You told me I’d miss you when you were gone, and you were right.”

Daryl tensed, then relaxed as Beth laid a hand on his arm. She gently coaxed him to turn around until he was facing her once more. Beth reached up and lightly skimmed her fingers across the back of his head before gently pulling his head onto her shoulder.

They stood that way for several seconds before Beth whispered, “I’m not plannin’ on goin’ anywhere anytime soon, Daryl Dixon. I’ll fight ‘til my last breath to stay by your side, cuz you need me.”

Daryl chuckled at that, but was suddenly serious once more.

Pulling away from the embrace, Daryl’s expression was conflicted. His warring thoughts came to a halt, when Beth came to the decision for him.

Reaching on her tiptoes and easing Daryl’s head down to a more reasonable height, Beth lightly placed her lips on his in a chaste kiss.

When Daryl pulled away, yet again, Beth could’ve sworn she saw him blushing. At this, she laughed. A full, loud laugh that probably wasn’t safe with a house full of walkers nearby, but she couldn’t help it! She was just so happy and Daryl was blushing like a schoolboy.

“Hey, there ain’t no need laughin’ at me,” Daryl defended. “I was workin’ up to it alright?”

Beth’s laughter quieted down, but she smiled fondly up at Daryl. “I could tell what you were thinkin’, but I didn’t wanna be stuck here all night,” Beth replied. “Besides, I really care about you and I wanted to show it.”

As she was watching Daryl’s face, Beth felt him take her hand, interlocking their fingers. His hands were rough and calloused from years of using that crossbow. She loved their texture, their strength. She looked down at their hands, and then back up at Daryl. He was smiling at her.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. “Let’s go find your sister and the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's a little choppy. This was kind of a spur of the moment, "I don't wanna study" thought, so I just kinda went with it. Feedback is appreciated and I hope you liked it!


End file.
